kaijestudiofandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi and Billy
Satoshi and Billy (理＆ビリー) is a heroic duo like Sherlock Holmes and James Bond, they are true agents of Interpol (ICPO), Satoshi is a light blue haired lesbian and hermpharodite (futanari), and Billy is a Violet-blue-skin (African-Negroid) boy, They were born in Canada and raised in Japan, when they were primary schoolers, join Interpol and became true best friends. Satoshi and Billy are based on Philip Mortimer and Francis Blake, based on book by Edgar P. Jacobs. Satoshi Koshiro Satoshi Koshiro (幸四郎サトシ) is a lesbian, born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Her two mothers are lesbian, Sappho (hermpharodite and mechanic) and Agape (kindness mother and AV actress), She has sibilings - Sora (photographer) and Mari (cafe waitress), has a cousin - Ranma Saotome, Satoshi's past is When five years ago, she is not biological daughter of Sappho, wish have met real father - Following day, they were heard of Sappho and Satoshi, laughed at Satoshi didn't understand, something's strange, she see her desk has written - "ugly lesbian bitch. die. idiot", Satoshi noticed they were bullied and laughed at herself, Satoshi was beaten and raped by group of little bad boys, Satoshi had no idea, runaway from school, and can't believe. Later, Sappho and Agape come home, heard Satoshi crying...Sappho question and told Satoshi, herself finally understood, it is not real father, That hint Sappho is biological lesbian "father", resemblance to Satoshi, same face and a same hermaphrodite as herself. Satoshi was happy, tears and hugged Sappho they were happy together, with Sora and mari. Appearance Satoshi has described herself as of mixed heritage, Japanese, Danish and Canadian. Though her features, like most characters in anime/manga, are racially ambiguous and tend to oblique which ethnic side of the Koshiro family she favors. Her hair is light blue, with a bobcut and feathered hair. Her skin is Yellowish-pale and has six freckles, resemblance to Sappho as her hair is Navy blue (than Satoshi's light blue). Has dark green eyes. Origin Satoshi's ethnic origins has been specified: Canadian, Danish, Chinese and Japanese, she admits Japanese like her lesbian mother, Sappho, but currently apparently live in Japan. Her mother Agape is a Danish and half-Japanese, She is half-male and half-female ("Hermaphrodite"), She has bear to resemlbance to Sappho and her brother, Sora. Mari is bear to resembles Agape, has blonde hair, blue eyes and narrow eyes. She has only mongoloid eyes, Skills She a blue 1976 drive Mini Clubman, 1983 Trueno AE86, Yamaha XT400, Subaru 360, FD3S, GT-R and EG-6. She is a detective like Sherlock Holmes and James Bond, She is solved case, true identities of true criminals. Satoshi and Billy are best friend in justice of law. She is master of International martial arts. She skilled Karate, Boxing, Savate, Aikido, Judo and Kungfu (like Billy). Satoshi is gunman and sniper, sniped 1900 yard, her guns and rifles are Saiga-12, AK47, MI-6, Howa Type 89, Beretta 92,and Beretta Cheetah. She can speak foreign languages is same as Billy. has Canadian accent. Billy Kitamura Billy Kitamura (北村ビリー) is a african boy, born in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. His parents are Danny (mechanic) and Fatima (novelist and AV actress), His twin sibilings - Seto (gay mechanic) and Kyoko (erotic fiction author), He is Satoshi's best friend, when Billy's past is mystery: When six years ago, He enrolled Elementary school in Koto-ku, met all of classmates igorned himself, he look everyone's weird. He has no idea, Met a arrogant beautiful girl named Kari, daughter of huge company. He question her, "Are you like me?", She laughed/smiled at Billy, to toilet room, give money group of bullies, passed by themselves, Billy is inside on yard and sit behind a tree, see bullies with arrogant and scary-like faces, went to Gym building. He was beaten and bullied by Boys from Kari's class, He can't believe Kari is making fool himself, was crying and runaway from School - arrived at park, he look sadly. Next morning, he heard teachers were talking about new student on teacher's louge room, He believe there is new student, came classroom. He see and look Classmates staring and laughing at Billy, Billy sit and see his desk on written: "Pervert. Die", He look sadly and crying. Teacher is here and met Satoshi Koshiro, Transfer student from Koto neighbourhood. They look staring and disgusting at her, Satoshi met Billy, she look beautiful, staring and smiling at Billy, has his heart's fast too...Billy fall in love with Satoshi. Billy told Satoshi he love her very much, Satoshi said "Sorry, I cannot love you, Billy, right? Truth is, I am a lesbian unlike you", Billy didn't understand Satoshi saying is true. Next following day, Billy came classroom, saw Kari and Boys are bullied Satoshi is not scared, They don't believe and understand her. Billy was kicked by kari get angry at herself, Billy stopped and hit by One of bullies, They were kick Billy, behind on wall. Satoshi stopped him, and protecting Billy. Kari tell one of bullies kill Satoshi. One of bullies pushed Satoshi, He was hitting by Satoshi, who skilled Kung-fu, save Billy. Afternoon, Billy and Satoshi went yards, Billy answer Satoshi, said: "Why are you protecting me? You cannot love me! I'm sorry, Satoshi, I have no friends.", Satoshi told him, "You and I became best friend and heroic duo, no longer lovers!". Satoshi shake with her hand, Billy tears and smiled. They became best friend, no longer lovers. Appearance His colour skin is Violet-blue, His hair is pageboy, with color hairs, Red and Orange-dyed. He has red eyes. He had roman nose, His ears are hiding on hair (like Satoshi), He is violet-blue skin boy. Origins He is black, mixed heritages are Japanese, Somalian, Canadian,and Arab. His mother is Somalian, His father is of Russian, Arab and Japanese descent, He has Caucasian race. Skills Billy drive Yamaha XT400 and Toyota 86. He is master of marital arts, He skilled Kung-fu, Karate, Aikido, Judo, Boxing, and Savate (same as Satoshi), He can speak foreign languages (same as Satoshi). He is a detective like Sherlock Holmes and James Bond (like Satoshi), solved case on true identities of true criminals, Satoshi and Billy became friends in justice. He has Ottawa accent, Satoshi's skills and his skills are same. Category:Characters